Rayquaza
by darcyisme
Summary: Yeah a little girl's father tells her a story about Rayquaza. Read and Review, Flames accepted! Not too bad cursing
1. Daddy's Story

I barely own anything!

One: Rayquaza

"Daddy tell me about Rayquaza again!" A little girl exclaimed  
"Well, a long time ago before me and mommy and I were alive, before there were mean people like Team Rocket, before there was Television, and before there was most things like that there a small village called Chazzifeat. Well two people lived there James and Isadora well James and Isadora were young and wanted children. Anyways James and Isadora found a egg and they took care of that egg like it was their own child. One day the egg hatched and it was Rayquaza. Rayquaza was so very thankful that they took so well care of him that he gave them forever life and James and Isadora were also so very thankful that they built Rayquaza a tower the 'Sky Tower' " The girl's father said.

"Where do James and Isadora live? Where is the Sky Tower?" The girl asked.

"Nobody knows these things." The girl's father answered.  
"I'm tired." The girl complained.  
"It's time for you to go to bed anyways." The girl's father said.  
"Daddy?" The girl asked before her dad shut the door.  
"Yes, Hope?" The girl's father answered.  
"I love you!" The girl whispered loudly and blew a kiss.

Authors Note- I know it's all quotes and if you don't like it well……FUCK YOU! No not really


	2. Moving Day

I only own Hope's family that's all so don't sue me!

I don't do the Pika thingy the Pokemon will be talking normal….so if you don't like that well to bad

Two: Moving Day

"Wake up Hope! It's moving day!" Hope's step mother exclaimed and poured water on Hope.  
"TINA! WHAT THE FUCK IT'S 5:47 AM!" Hope screeched.  
"Three things missy, you call me mom, you don't say vulgar language in this house, and we're leaving at 7!" Hope's step mom screeched back.

"Bitch…." Hope mumbled to herself and watched her step mom get as red as tomato. Hope took a shower, put her glasses on, got dressed, put her blonde hair up in a ponytail. Hope was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock on the door, it was her dad.  
"Hope, you need to get your Dratini and your brother's Venonat and I put the small tank you wanted for Dratini attached to the trunk." Hope's dad said. Hope nodded and walked to the backyard.

"Dratini come here!" Hope yelled and watched her Dratini scurry out of the lake.

"What do you want?" Dratini demanded.

"We are moving remember?" Hope said and whistled for Venonat. Hope walked inside and left the door open so the 2 could get in. Hope saw the movers taking what was left of the house and picked up her backpack off the table.  
"Sissy let's go!" Hope's brother Jacob yelled.

"I'm comin'!" Hope yelled and grabbed the 2 Pokemon and ran out the door.

**********  
"Wake up sissy!" Jacob screamed.  
"Where's the fuckin fire?!" Hope exclaimed and stretched out.

"I'm tellin' cuz you said the fuck word! Well anyways sissy we're home!" Jacob exclaimed and ran out of the car to his mom.

"HOPE CHELSEA EMERSON!" Hope's step mom yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TINA!" Hope yelled back and got out of the car. Next Hope went to the back out the car and got her Dratini out of the trunk. Hope grabbed Dratini and ignored it's complaining.   
*************  
Hope sat on the couch and turned on the Television. Hope flipped through the channels and then heard a knock on the door.

"Hi is your father here?" The man said when Hope answered the door.

"DAD! SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Hope screamed and waited for her dad to come to the door. Hope flopped back on the couch and went back to flipping channels. Dratini went over to the couch and jumped up and took a nap. Hope then attempted to take a nap but heard a loud screaming noise. "Fuck it, fuck them all…." Hope thought. 

********

"Hope?" Hope's father said and shook her.

"Yah?" Hope asked drowsily.

"The man at the door was Professor Birch he lives almost next door to us and we're going to his house for dinner!" Hope's father exclaimed. Hope nodded and brushed her hair and put her shoes. Hope was about to go to the bathroom when she stepped on something squishy and she looked down and it was……Venonat! Hope looked at Venonat and Venonat freaked out so bad that is used a powerful stun spore.

"Hope hurry we're going to be late!" Hope's step mother yelled.

"Sissy! The Birch's are waiting for us!" Jacob yelled. Hope heard footsteps and heard the bathroom door open.

"Hope are you okay?!" Hope's father exclaimed and saw Venonat knocked out on the floor.

"She stepped on me…Hope did! I didn't mean to use stun spore! Honest!" Venonat cried.  
"It's okay, it was an accident, I have the antidote." Hope's father said and got the antidote from the medicine cabinet. Hope's father got her to drink the antidote and they were ready to leave to the Birch's.

"Dratini come on!" Hope yelled. They walked to the Birch's home and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mrs. Birch yelled and they opened the door. They started eating lasagna when a bad subject came up.

"Remember when you and Emily fell in love? I can remember the day you guys set eyes on each other and then you guys were married 1 year later and your wedding-" Professor Birch said but got cut off by Hope's dad.  
"Don't talk about Emily……" Hope's father said hinting to Hope who was crying.

"I don't think she would mind she shouldn't it's only going to be this once…" Professor Birch said not realizing what controversy he was starting. They kept on talking about Hope's real mom and Hope kept hinting to her dad to stop but he obviously wasn't paying attention. Hope started to get really red but no one seemed to care but Dratini.

"DAD STOP TALKING ABOUT MOM! CAN'T YOU TAKE A GODAMN HINT! AND TINA DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING! FUCK ALL OF YOU AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU DAD!" Hope screamed, grabbed Dratini and stormed out the door.

"Well some one was in a bad mood today." Hope's step mom commented and heard the door slam again. Hope's dad caught up with Hope and said, "I guess it's time I tell you what really happened to your mother…"


	3. HOLY FUK NG SH T

I don't own shit…except Hope's family……and The Goldenrod City University of Pokemon Science 

Three: Holy Fucking Shit (Story Of Hope's Mom)  
"Hope, I know you want to know about your mother…." Hope's father tried to say calmly.

"Yes I do…" Hope whispered solemnly still crying a bit.

"Well about the same time the Radio Tower was taken over in Goldenrod, a girl from the Goldenrod City University of Pokemon Science came to Littleroot. I believed her and I showed her around and showed her where all the routes lead to and stuff like that and one day she came up to me started to hug and kiss me. I too loved her so we started to live together and one year later we became married. After we got married she told me something that I was shocked to find out about….Your mother was a Rocket but not just any Rocket she was Giovanni's sister a.k.a Vice President. A few months went by and your mother became pregnant with you and soon after she had you. A few days after she had you I went to the store to get more diapers and when I came back you were crying and I went in our bedroom and she was shot in the head multiple times. Later Giovanni went to prison for killing her but 1 month later he was released for lack of evidence." Hope's father explained and started to cry.  
"Don't cry dad mom wouldn't want you to be crying over her death she'd want you to be happy that you have a little reminder of her." Hope said and tried to cheer up her dad

"Thanks I needed that." Hope's dad said and smiled. 


End file.
